


Rabies

by MorbidbyDefault



Series: The Ginger Midget Case File [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ginger Midgets, Rabies, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidbyDefault/pseuds/MorbidbyDefault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Wildlife' run-ins with the twins. Sherlock has a run-in with his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabies

Rabies:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

For some odd reason, Sherlock had decided that it was appropriate to haul their two children to a wilderness park for the day. And for some reason, that same consulting 'genius' had decided it alright that those same children race about to look at the life of the forest, unhindered in their discovery. However, Sherlock Holmes swiftly learned the consequences of his actions, as Helena came racing back to her Papa, Flynn following close behind.

“Papa! Papa! Bit! Bit!” She repeated in hysterics, the fat tears rolling down her small cheeks as she held up her hand. He bent down to inspect her wounded hand, only to see the very clear sign that she had, in fact, been bitten. The animal was small, most likely a squirrel, judging by the teeth patterns on her small hand. Helena's sobs wracked her whole body, as she stood with her arm extended. Flynn stood behind her a worried frown clear on his face. Sherlock looked at them both, and sighed out, knowing what he would have to do.

“It's alright, my sweet. We'll just go make sure you're okay. We're going to go to the hospital, to get you checked up, alright?” He said soothingly, picking both her and her brother up into his arms, and walking toward the main road to fetch a cab. The little girl nodded her head, while Flynn looked excitedly at his father.

“We ge' t' see Mummy?” He asked. Sherlock sucked in a breath, before nodding his head.

“Yes, my boy, we get to go and see your mother. She'll be so...thrilled...to see us.” He said, knowing that 'thrilled' was not the word she would use for the emotion she would no doubt carry. As they sat in the cab, Helena continued to look at her hand as she sat on her Papa's lap, her lip pooched out in concern. Sherlock held onto it as well, keeping her as calm as he could. Soon they were at St. Bart's. He paid the driver, and they entered through A&E. Sherlock registered her, explaining the situation to the judgmental nurse. She gave him a condescending smile, handing the paperwork for him to fill out. As he did so, he muttered the list out loud.

“Possibility of infection, check. Potential exposure to Rabies, check. Likely exposed...”

“Daddy, what's abies?” Flynn asked suddenly, his small body leaning far over in his chair to see the paperwork. Sherlock looked up at him, a confused expression on his face.

“What's what, Flynn?” 

“Abies. You said 'Potensh expos-ta Abies. Wha's abies?” Flynn asked animatedly. Sherlock chuckled a bit at his young son's attempt at such a large vocabulary, before settling back in his seat. He had just opened his mouth to explain, when the harsh tone of his name chimed out from across the waiting room.

“Sherlock Holmes, I swear to God, if you've let our baby girl get infected with Rabies I will personally see to it that you are next on my list.” Sherlock cringed as he looked up to see a very stern and upset woman standing in the doorway to the exam rooms. Not just any woman, his normally even-keeled and loving wife, Molly Holmes. He stood as she approached, taking a deep breath in.

“Hello, my dear.” he smiled a bit at her, sheepish in its attempt.

“Don't 'my dear' me, Sherlock. What were you thinking?” She stated, rather than actually asking. It was then that Helena decided she needed her mother. She pulled on her lab coat, drawing Molly's attention downward. Molly bent down and picked her up.

“Oh, my sweet baby girl. Let me see your hand. Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie.” She nuzzled Helena's cheek tenderly, kissing the side of her rosy face. Helena held her hand close to Molly's lips, asking for a kiss on her sore hand.

“I can't just yet, Helena dear, but soon we'll have the doctor make sure it's not infected with any icky stuff, and then I will give it all the kisses you want. Okay?” She asked with a reassuring smile. The small redhead nodded a bit more happily at this idea, and they proceeded to go back to the examination room. The pediatrician entered a moment later, and sat on the stool in front of the exam table. He held out his hand to take Helena's. She offered it up nervously, not wanting the 'doctor' to injure her further. He looked at it on either side.

“Now, Helena honey, can you tell me what bit you? What sort of animal was it? Was it a squirrel? Or maybe a mouse?” The doctor asked in his sweetest voice. Helena shook her head, a fierce pout developing on her lips as she glared out of the corner of her eye. The doctor asked again.

“Well, if it wasn't either of those, what bit you?” Helena sighed out a deep breath, before angrily, bitterly muttering the source of her pain.

“Fwynn.” She stated, before looking over to her brother and sticking her tongue out at him. Flynn could not hide the smirk that was forming on his face. However, it soon was wiped away as he saw the ever authoritative look of his parents. It went without being said, that he would definitely be in trouble when they returned home. He gulped down a lump of nerves, before mumbling an apology to his sister. 

“Well, no rabies then. That's good. Just keep an eye on it to make sure she's not exposed to any sort of germs. Antibiotic ointment ought to do the trick.” The pediatrician stated, before smiling and leaving them. Helena smiled a bit, and offered her hand up once more to Molly. 

“Ah yes, no icky infections, other than cooties from your brother.” She said. Upon Helena's terrified expression, however, Molly soon covered her tracks. “Luckily, Mummy kisses are the best cure for cooties.” She stated proudly, before kissing the small hand in front of her, and then kissing all over the giggling girl's face. They left the A&E department, walking to the door. Molly passed Helena back to her husband, before leaning down to discuss with Flynn about his actions. When she had finished, she looked up at Sherlock.

“I'm sorry I snapped.” she admitted fault so easily. It never ceased to amaze him at her humility. He smirked, before leaning down to kiss her. 

“Quite alright, my dear.” Sherlock stated, before kissing her fully on the lips. They were interrupted by the sound of the twins making fake gagging noises, a slight 'ew' passing from Helena's lips. They separated, laughing at their clever and rambunctious children.

“Perhaps we'll discuss this 'biting' thing later tonight then?” He mumbled wickedly into her ear, making sure to be quiet. Molly blushed a bit, before pushing him toward the door.

“Only if you promise to behave and keep my children away from animals, like each other.” She said with a smirk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
